Forever It Will Be
by luvergirlgranger
Summary: Post HBP. Ron and Hermione fight as usual but this one changes something. Read and Find out . Please R


**I do not own Harry potter or any characters. All credit goes to JK Rowling but no this story.**

Read and Review please.

Hermione was laying by the pond in the back yard of the Borrow, she was staring up at the sky, her mind full. She just had another fight with Ron. They screamed and yelled at each other for at least twenty minutes before she had had enough and walked out of the room. It was over a little thing, then they said horrible things to each other, and she wanted to go up and apologize but she wanted him to say it first, which probably wouldn't happen. She blinked back the tears away that were starting to welling up in her eyes. She stood up and started walking towards the woods, in there her mind would clear and she would be able to talk to Ron more calmly after that.

Ron was laying on his bed, he was still trying to calm down from the fight he had with Hermione. She irritated him so much sometimes that he would snap and wind up saying something stupid and then a big fight breaks out. He sighed and sat up in his bed and walked to the window and saw Hermione walking off to the woods, for a moment, he wondered if he should follow her, but thought it might be a bad idea. So he just watched her disappear into the woods. He ran his hand through his hair and made up his mind. Ron knew one thing. He loved her. Over the years since that first day on the train , he been slowly falling in love with her. He walked down the stairs and walked out the door. Ron walked the way Hermione went. They needed to talk.

'No.' He thought.

"We are going to talk." Ron muttered to himself.

Hermione came to a clearing and sat down on a log. Thinking 'It was only and peck on the lips, nothing more." She thought to herself. They were fighting about her kissing Viktor Krum two years back, the night of the Yule Ball. Then she brought up Lavender, and them not speaking to each other for weeks , after he started snogging her. Now they were fighting once again. She wished they would stop fighting, but did not seeing that happen. They fought almost everyday since that first day on the train to Hogwarts, the first years, second year they didn't fight that much, and half that reason was because she was laying on a bed petrified in the Hospital Wing. Third year had been the worst until this year, fighting over a cat and a rat, thinking Crookshanks ate Scabbers, even though was really human. Their fourth year, the year the fought at the Yule Ball, just because she had gone to the Ball with Krum, and after the ball. Fifth year they didn't really fight, just little arguments here and there, and this year, fighting, not speaking to each other for weeks at a time and not making up until he was poisoned on his birthday, then they were back being friends.

She hoped one day they could be more then just friends.

Ron came to the clearing but stayed behind a tree and watched her. 'She is so beautiful.' He took a smaller step closer, being careful not to step on anything that will let her know that he was there behind her. Ron watched her as she sat down, he wanted to talk to her , but he couldn't make himself speak. He couldn't take it any more he had to talk to her. He had to tell her how he felt about her, he needed to be able to talk to her, tell her he needed her in his life, so he went over and sat down by her, it was a long while until some one spoke. Ron decided to go first.

" I'm sorry for yelling at you like that." He didn't look at her yet.

"I'm sorry too Ron about all the horrible things I said, You can date who ever you want." Hermione muttered and took and deep breath and started talking again. "I was jealous, as if you didn't know that already."

Ron smiled to himself, and looked at her through the corner of his eye, she wasn't looking, but he took in every word.

"Its okay Hermione, everyone jealous at least once in their life, I know I'm jealous of every boy who looks at you." He took waited for her a reaction from her. She was looking at him now, he could it and he continued speaking.

"I hate when I think about any boy, stealing your heart before I had a chance to. I know we fight a lot, but I love fighting with you, just to see you eyes flare, or your face turn red. I may not be Harry or Viktor, or Rich." Ron stopped where he was and took a deep breath before saying " What I'm trying to say is, I love you, I've fallen in love with you over the years." He looked over at her now.

Her eyes were filled to the top with tears, not spilling over, but by the looks of it, they would be falling any minute now. She took a calming breath and said.

"Oh Ron, I don't care that your not rich. I could care less about that, and what you said about boys stealing my heart, you already did ton. The first time on the train , I knew there was something special about you, and when a I saw you spit up slugs for me I knew I found the one, and waited for the day that I would become yours." She smiled softly to him.

Ron smiled back and pulled her to him in a tight hug. He pulled back and placed a kiss on her lips, it grew passionate, as the seconds went, and then they pulled apart.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Ron asked with a lopsided smile.

"Yes," and Hermione leaned her forehead against his. "I love you too, I always have and always will.

He planted another kiss on her lips and said, " I'll Love you forever."

"Forever it will be." She kissed him this time and a little deeper as the sun set in the sky

Fin

Well what did you think? Crappy? Good ? Let me know

My birthday's tomorrow. 17! Yeah baby!

And Ron's healing I'm writing the next chapter so be on the look out for it.

Love.

Luvergirlgranger!


End file.
